


Join the Game

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Zelretch is a troll. There is no there answer. Even when you know it he surprises you.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Join the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Hakuno glanced over at her friend. As expected, Rin was not taking this well. Hakuno returned her attention to the object that caught her attention all over again. It was a phone. Not just any phone, but one that wouldn't be out for at least a decade. The similarity of the device she had to it on the Moon cell was really astounding. No wonder the other masters considered it normal and easy to utilize. Hakuno knew Rin was going to have a terrible time working with it instantly. Or would have if Rin wasn't internally starting to destroy the object to the left of said phone.

A normal pamphlet you would think.

Except this pamphlet had a bold picture of Rin wearing something like a swimsuit with red eyes. Alongside a few other people that she recognized as Servants from her time on the Moon Cell. Or what she remembered of her time on the Moon Cell. At least some things.. she somehow split into three and was held captive by a titan, faced ...some people for the grail in brown uniform, had to work with an idol Lancer, and a few more things that were normal like looking up magic in her time alone? None of those made any sense, but Hakuno remembered enough to be certain of a few things such as the fact that they were definitely Servants. Even the gold haired and red eyed one next to the one with green hair and eyes that made her head hurt and heart sad respectively.

"What is that old vampire THINKING?!" Rin was finally releasing her mental rant out loud. "Why is there a ME with red eyes in something like THAT? Has the artist not heard of respectable clothes? That imposter, dignity?!"

As Rin started to pace roughly and shout more expletives on how awful and fake that image had to be, Hakuno picked up the pamphlet to read its contents.

It was very informational about the Servants battling to defend humanity from the destruction of everything in the next decade. A list of a few random Servants like this "Mash," "EMIYA," "Saber" (Who somehow had different versions of her about), "Gilgamesh," and "Enkidu" were shown in art. The one that was the Rin doppelganger called herself Ishtar. She took someone as a host? And blended themselves together? That.... that sounded terrifying as if some form of possession.

"Rin... is ...does ...are you expected to play it?"

"Play it?"

"It's a game, or so the pamphlet says." Rin ended up in a one sided glaring contest with the phone. As if even touching it would be offensive. Granted the last time she debated on something, a decorative ring with a quality jewel fractured and let out Hakuno. Her debate on if this was to kill her, or speak with her, lasted a few days, while Hakuno was sleeping. Even more so when her noninvasive tests pointed inconclusive on if she was human. Speaking with her the fourth day when Hakuno woke up as she checked on her made it clear: keep her. Rin will not admit it was because she was lonely after the grail war and the fact that she wanted to have a friend. She told Hakuno it was for protecting her from other mages that could find out what she was and her actual ability to doing magic different than modern mages.

The fact that Hakuno easily fell into a friendship with herself was definitely not the reason that Rin never brought up the option of Hakuno moving out. Or why she ended up working on mail order courses from Clock Tower. Rin was just busy fixing up her family land and making sure she completely destroyed the grail system that was attached to it.

Of course the fact that Rin sent a request out to Zelretch for an apprenticeship after she worked hard and accomplished that with some assistance on Hakuno’s end when she needed a partner was her just rewards. That man was into gem magic, he taught her ancestor AND was willing to give anyone a chance after they passed his test. Rin was confident she could pass any test he threw at her.

Until he sent THIS in the mail.

“We WILL win this game!”

“It might be fun.” Hakuno added to Rin’s impassioned declaration. “How do you even work this thing!?”

“Rin… you have to turn it on after it’s been charged.”

“Why didn’t anyone SAY thi- I mean, I KNEW that.”

* * *

“Hakuno, why did you just pack us a small satchel each?”

“Rin, the last time you got involved with anything research we ended up hiking through the forest for a few days to prove a theory of yours immediately when it came to something from Clock Tower. I’m prepared for something in the game to need to be proved wrong.”

“Hakuno….”

“Wonderful practice growls, but now we have lunch and a few snacks, water, some soaps, toothpaste, toothbrush, a change of clothes, a brush, and a mini medical kit I put together.”

“We were fine!”

“You mean for some reason I had wilderness survival training to make sure you didn’t eat anything you shouldn’t.”

“I don’t know why I let you say things like that.”

“Because I am a wonderful friend and Rin is a nice person who can handle a bit of teasing.”

“O-o-of course I CAN!” Rin took hold of her arms to keep from raising them while she shouted and flushed more red at the end. “We should start the game now!” A _BLATANT _shift back on the subject. Rin moved to pick it up. Getting more frustrated when she had no idea why it was not turning on.

“You have to press this button.” Hakuno demonstrated. Her own hands pressing the button and noting the app was already set to play on the screen. With a shrug, Hakuno tapped the button.

A bright light illuminated the room. Any near the Tohsaka Manor would wonder at the fierce light taking up a block from the epicenter. Too bad the cause would be uninvestigated for some time.

* * *

"I think this is a lot of evidence that I need to make us satchels more often." Hakuno deadpanned to the utter amount of nature surrounding them.

"That!!" Rin had to take more than a few breaths to calm down. She was prepared for a few things, but not being tossed into the unknown. She heard rumors of being tossed into parallel worlds as a magical girl. But if this was not a magical girl world then where were they?

"We can just follow the water."

"What?" Rin was startled out of her internal plans.

"We can just follow the water and it should lead us to people," Hakuno repeated.

"Yes we can do that. Let's go."

"Maybe the other way would be best. Downstream Rin."

"Hakuno, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying it is a good thing we have our magic and weapons on us." Hakuno pointedly took out her knives sheathed under her plain white dress. Nothing could get her to stop wearing them even when she got herself a job. ...Well other than as Rin's financial person seeing as Kirei did her family the worst possible help and numbers made sense to Hakuno in ways that made Rin really want her to handle the taxes all the time.

Rin took her own stance and readied her own athame and jewels. Her own body was more the weapon, but in the face of those jaws from the monstrous beats her feet and actual weapons would have to do.

"Downstream it is!" Rin shouted as she swerved around a paw and kicked herself above the beast for a slice and a Gandr. Hakuno already was dancing her way through them, of all things combat was one of the things she found _fun_ , golden shields automatically popping around her as she bounced off of them with the beast's own force assisting her to slice her dagger through a throat. Magic is already taking care to boost herself.

The pair managed to keep within a lance's distance to cover another's backs, and all too quickly the battle was over for all it could have taken them an hour and not known. Finally the two were the only ones left.

"That wasn't so bad." Hakuno mentioned as she checked her blades for blood. She was as pristine and untouched from the blood her entire fight. Her barriers keeping her safe the entire time. Sometimes Rin wanted to curse someone who told her barriers were useless. For all healing and barriers are the only thing Hakuno can do magically in combat, they seem to suit her just fine. It would have definitely come in handy against claws and blades... not to mention the blood that got onto Rin's sweater.

"Perhaps following the river is best in more than one way."

* * *

"No one speaks Japanese here."

"I noticed that Rin."

"They all look at me oddly and seem to beg my forgiveness."

"Most of them are doing that, yes. Some of them are talking about the beasts we keep handling and how best to honor us in their meals. I told them sharing it was fine enough."

"Yes... and WHY can you understand what they say?"

"I have no idea, but it came in handy on our adventure didn't it?" Hakuno was rather happy to have more food to eat. The pair of them finished off the bento and snacks already. Hunting was not going so well with the beast showing up every time to scare off their game. ......Rin was not THAT desperate for food yet. So the group of people traveling together to trade in this place called "Uruk" was fine. They could find a place to stay and figure out what, exactly, the vampire sent the pair of them to do. .... or even how to get back.

"It did. Don't think this gets you out of teaching me the language."

"Oh I won't dream of it. We are already immersed anyway. What better way to learn something?"

"I WILL get this down!!"

"I know. We have at least a week to get you better than the basics." One look at Rin told Hakuno all she needed to know, Rin was determined to get down more than the basics.

* * *

"My Lady!! You don't need to do anything. Just allow us to escort you to the palace audience chamber!" Rin ... was not sure why THAT was happening. She used her magic as much as Hakuno did on this venture. As it seems no one was going to survive those "Demonic Beasts" otherwise. And in an environment THIS rich with magic, Rin was sure there was no way she was in the same world she came from. Zelretch accomplished that much. Although the deference the pair got for doing magic.... or even Hakuno pointing out that Rin was her friend... that was too much. Rin .. was not imagining the fact that she was being mistaken for someone else. Not in the least by being called Ishtar at one point before Hakuno told them she went by Rin.

"We don't need the palace, we just need a place to sleep and to know if there is any work in this city we can get." It was apparently the wrong thing to say. They looked like they had done a grave miservice and expected death for the wrong answers.

"We would love to go to the palace. My friend just means we would like to refresh ourselves, so not to enter an audience in bad humor." Said gate guards looked extremely relieved. one immediately volunteered to take them to a place to wash their faces and have a good meal. Rin nodded along to that. They could do with a landmark after the palace.

"Why on earth do we need to enter the palace?" Rin asked Hakuno in Japanese.

"To find out about your evil twin." Rin .... did not just hear that.

"Hakuno."

"They keep mistaking you for her. Maybe if you tell the king, he will make everyone else know it too and we can get a job. I can do healing, or gardening. You... well you have your attack magic to offer."

"Hakuno, the last time you offered that they offered to take you to a temple... until I told them I wouldn't let them separate you from me."

"I know. That's why we are asking the king this time. After we eat."

* * *

The meal had been excellent and the chance to wash up was refreshing. The fact that there were so many people gawking at her didn't help. Hakuno had to do most of the talking to make sure no one took to her words as orders.

.....to be honest, heading to the palace was a relief in itself. The sooner this was settled the better. For all that Hakuno was fine with this, she wasn't. Then again Hakuno might have been happy the road was better and the fact that it was easier to walk on after her shoes didn't make the trip with them. Her sandals dying in the terrain. She already knew that Hakuno would follow her out of this place if this didn't work out on convincing the king. They could continue with finding a way home after.

The walk to the palace.... that was discerning. So many people are looking their way. Rin tried to ignore them and focus on the goal.Get in, talk to the king, find work, get a place to house, and get out. They could do this.

* * *

"Ishtar.... why are you visiting me again. Hasn't this gone on long enough?"

Nevermind... it could get worse. "My NAME is Rin Tohsaka, not this Ishtar I keep hearing about." And she had to hear it from Gilgamesh... who dressed in close to nothing and WAS the king.

"Well then woman who claims to not be Ishtar, why are you even here?" The man is amused at her frustration. Of course he is.

"My friend and I have been sent here due to a master deciding to test me before I became his apprentice to further my studies in magic. We hope to find work here while looking for a way home."

"And... what do you and your friend think you can do to benefit Uruk?" The gaze going from her finally to Hakuno... and not making Rin feel any better with the way his body went still and his gaze lingering.

"We can use magic to support Servants summoned each and use our own magic. Hakuno as a healer and myself more on the attack." Rin did not like how his gaze didn't leave her friend. Not one bit.

"It's true. My friend Rin is reason to stay for me." Hakuno just smiled peacefully... her head hurt from seeing him, but Rin needed her to support her now. This was business time. Although why she garnered the man's attention made no sense when Rin was the one with the evil twin.

"You may serve Uruk for one month and then we will see if you merit the ability to summon a Servant. My own are far more capable of handling anything." Still... It seemed he was thinking about them. And if his eyes seemed to not be looking right at them for a few moments but through them than that was even better. The fact that that gaze went more ...hungry should we say when Hakuno looked at him once he returned from his thoughts was not part of what Rin had in mind. It appeared her personal mission was to keep Hakuno as close to her and away from the king in their odd jobs as her newest side project along with getting them home. 

* * *

"You have to serve as the King's personal healer?"

"I guess he wanted to keep a close eye on one of us? At least you get to come with me when I'm ordered to check on the soldiers."

"I am one of those soldiers."

"Well he can't need me all the time. I'll see him in the mornings and spend the rest of the time with you."

"Good idea we can make sure you come out with us on missions. I don't know anyone else as capable of managing to survive like you can."

"Leonides is pretty good at it." 

* * *

"Siduri, does Gil always need this much push to slow down?"

"....our king permits you to call him Gil?"

"He told me it was annoying when I said it."

"I see."

".....why did she leave, that doesn't answer my question?" 

* * *

"I have decided your month was satisfactory." The golden king lounging on his throne making bedroom eyes Hakuno's way to Rin's understanding. One she shares with the rest of the room if the king's aide is looking so appreciatively between the king and Hakuno. Thankfully, Hakuno seems to not notice. Just excited to have proven themselves. "You may decide to summon a single Servant for the bolstering of Uruk's forces."

"When can we do that Gil?" Of course Hakuno is eager to help. It is one step closer to assisting Rin in her puzzle. And remind her that Ishtar DOES look a lot like Rin's evil twin with how often she keeps trying to attack the place and argue with Gil. ....although her telling her she was pretty cute when she was shy, just like Rin, was oddly enough for her to leave in a hurry to Gil's own laughter.

"You may proceed now." He had it all set up already. And .. it would be interesting to find out who would come to their aide.

"You can go first, Rin." As the only one that actually used a circle to summon a Servant it was good to see how it worked. Hakuno could follow after.

Rin took her place in front of the circle and sent in her mana. The chant she memorized before in the grail war coming to her mind. More and more of her mana pulsed until the circle glowed a bright blue light.

When the light cleared a single figure in a blue body armor with long blue hair was twirling a red spear. He stood in front of a startled Rin and moved straight to capture her hand in his. "It looks like I'm finally all yours Rin."

It ... took a few minutes before Rin could move. And after a punch to the chest and a " _You idiot!_ " everyone could clearly hear, the two went to the side. Her lancer Servant eying Gilgamesh incredulously, but following after Rin.

Hakuno took her place right after. ....more forgoing the chant just to put her mana in the same manner as Rin did. Only asking if the Servant that would fight for her would appear. After a few moments the circle activated once more. A bright blue haloed in the room once more.

This time when the light cleared, a figure dressed in the same white as Hakuno with long green hair was beaming at her. It took less than a blink for them to have Hakuno cradled into their arms. "You aren't separating from me this time. Goddess or no goddess tearing us asunder."

Hakuno's eyes looked like they were cleared up from a fog the longer she looked the servant's way. "I .. I know you. You're.. "

" _Enkidu_."/" _Enkidu_." Both her and the king said together.

"Yes. I am." Enkidu replied. Not the least bit letting Hakuno out of their hold. "You look older my friend." They asserted the king's way.

Hakuno blinked Rin's way at the hushed silence the room turned in such a short time. Then turned to the king. What happened now?


End file.
